moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SweetiePieKids02
Hello, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Sprinkles page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Abce2 (talk) 17:34, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Please try to avoid "stating the obvious" on articles. Many thanks 17:08, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Reinstating that Hey, Can ya' message us before making an edit? I'm not sure where you got the idea of Dustbin Beaver being removed, they may have stopped in merch but he's still in the game and thus active.. Also, we do not need to mention what the Moshling does in it's animation, we have sound files and images of the animation on the page :) Thanks, Carter is my son • Talk • Blog TBD Toots n Threddie Toots and Threddie have not been released. It is highly unlikely that would happen out of the blue and you can visit the garden and view your Moshling Guide to see if they have been added. You might have been confused by our image updates, but those files were provided by an official Moshi artist. Also a heads-up: as most Moshlings do not have canon gender, we only use they-pronouns. Not he or she. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 02:34, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Check b4 Wreck Could you please mind to check what pages we have before creating them? You are aware of the categories it needs so check those categories. Frozen Forget-me-not Here them. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 15:33, October 1, 2016 (UTC) The Past Do not remove content from the Moshi Monsters overall page. Our database is made to maintain and keep content safe, otherwise we could as well delete the entire Wiki if Moshi is down for good. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 23:08, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Vinnie Hey, please do not edit articles to add false information; Vinnie is not uncommon. Carter is my son • Talk • Blog Last Chance Hey, I'm growing a bit impatient now. Are you seeing these messages? You are showing no indication but however reinstating the edits that we have rollbacked. Please do not tinker with the Moshling intros; it's something I plan to consider and change. I know they're a mess. Because of all the messages we've sent so far (There's a lot here), the next time you do anything that you have been warned of above, you will most likely face a short block. Thanks, Update: You have continued to make edits to Moshling intros regardless of the message above so you are blocked for a day. Carter is my son • Talk • Blog month block 21-10-2016 You have been blocked for a month for vandalism. *You have removed info from several pages now only as you deem them irrelevant or untrue. **Removing Leo's info (pre-second block) **Removing Entertainer info **Removing Raarghly and Super Moshis as Quest characters *Adding not much important info on Moshling pages, rewording intro's. We let this one slip mostly but you have been approached by 3 different admins repeatedly to request not do these edits. As usual, I am open for discussion on Community Central. Would be a first if you actually commune with us but I highly recommend it if you wanna get something done. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 16:30, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Warn Cease adding gendered pronouns to Moshlings. We have no proof for what these characters use in pronouns. In Moshi Monsters, Moshlings alike Glumps are often referred to with "it". We chose to work with the entirely gender neutral "they" so any fan can choose what they like. (including 'they' too!) You have to understand as you are a girl yourself that female characters run rare if we have to base ourselves on design cues that sway from neutral being male. That's not fun at all. So please, quit it. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 23:49, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Block February 2017 I just realized why Vernon is in fact a pun on Purple People Eater. I didn't check the species name. So you had an argument there but for some reason you do not talk to us. Anyway, I am here to block you over your other edits, adding info we do not have, even though it's very likely Travis is a Brainies. I think so too. But we can't back up this info so all we can imagine is that you made it up and added it. I'll block you for a month for that. If it's unjust, you can contact me here: Community Central message wall [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 15:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Block April 2017 I have blocked you for a year due to the continuation of editing false information into Moshling pages and ignoring User:REALROSS's request for you to stop doing so. I have confirmed from various ex Mind Candy employees that the Moshling information that we have is all that was created; no further sets were decided upon. Unless you somehow have proof to back up the claims you edit, in which case I would be willing to unblock and apologise. I do not understand why you do not talk to us. You can still edit your talk page so you may reply if you so wish. Swipe swipe • Talk to me! • Blog It would be preferable to use they/them pronouns for many of the Moshlings. Hi, this is Flumpy (Glittermoonbeam's 2nd account). I appreciate that you're helping out but please don't go into the Moshling articles to change the 'they/them' pronouns to 'it' and please don't use gendered pronouns. Here's why: *'They' is a gender-neutral term that can also be used as a singular pronoun. *Since last year, PepperSupreme already suggested to you that 'they/them' is better to use. *Many of the Moshlings don't have a canonical gender. *Moshlings are referred by 'it' in-game by certain characters but the Wiki admins prefer to use 'they' as it's inclusive to any gender while 'it' is often used to refer to objects. 'It' sounds dehumanising. *Moshlings are considered to be characters and companions rather than just animals. Even if Moshlings are animals, using 'it' to refer to animals is also heavily criticised by many people. *Not all of the Moshi Monster characters are strictly male or female. Sweet Tooth is neither male or female. They also prefer they/them pronouns. No one would call Sweet Tooth 'it' because it is disrespectful. *Having a feminine or masculine appearance does not mean that you should assume that an entire Moshling species is only male/female. *Moshlings in the Daily Quests and the Egg Hunt notifications are officially referred by they/them pronouns. *'You do not dictate someone else's identity or preferred pronouns.' Anyway, I hope you understand this. Happy Monstering! FlumpyTheMoshling (talk) 04:17, April 25, 2019 (UTC)